


A Perfect Shot

by Fen_Assan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: Warden-Commander Elissa Cousland and Grey Warden Loghain Mac Tir are tied by duty. By mutual respect, and the ability to infuriate each other in a second. And maybe by something else?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bainsidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainsidhe/gifts).



> This is a TMB gift-exchange fic for Bain Sidhe! It was a lot of fun writing Loghain for the first time, I hope you enjoy!

"You were right!" she exclaimed, plucking a whole cluster of mushrooms complete with their roots. It was hard to tell if she was excited about the find which would make the dwarf's culinary failures more edible, or about the fact he had been correct in asserting they would find some. Loghain cracked a hidden half smile at Warden-Commander's enthusiasm and crouched down to join her in picking a multitude of mushrooms growing in troops. They had no basket of course, which was the reason, or the circumstance, of their fingers touching accidentally as they lowered their harvest into their only small gunny sack. One had to be gentle when handling the delicate mushrooms, or so Loghain told himself when he did not jerk his hand back but slowly removed it, sliding against Elissa's. The Warden-Commander's, he corrected himself. She gave him an inexplicably sweet smile, which made him look away in confusion. Thankfully, he had no time to think of what her recent attention meant, as the squeals of her mabari reached their ears.

"Dain!" Eissa called, up on her feet at once, "Come here, boy!" But instead of the dog appearing, they only heard him bark, and raw, and squeal again. She darted towards the sounds, nimble-footed, her bow unslung in a heartbeat. Loghain pulled at the sack's ties and secured it at his belt as he jogged right behind her. 

Her horrified gasp was his first account of the scene. Then he saw the dog trying to throw off its vicious attackers, and failing miserably: two great old sylvans were too much for one mabari. In all honesty, they might have been too much for the three of them. Loghain unsheathed his sword and lunged right into the fray. He bashed his shield against the giant roots that were the creatures' legs, and slashed with his sword, grunting in effort. Elissa's arrows made little difference, and he soon felt her presence against his back, and heard the ring of metal as her dagger and short sword met, hacking at the gnarled branches of the monsters' arms complete with sharp wooden talons.

They had fought together long enough now to understand each other and act accordingly, and fast. After all, she was smart. And talented. More than he had initially given her credit for.

"Your left!" he shouted, "around it!" She swirled in an instant, lifting her sword to parry. They would greatly improve their chances if they killed one of the foes first. The one which looked weaker.

"Dain, attack!" she yelled in a strained voice as she was ordering the mabari to distract the bigger moving tree. She loved her dog likely more than any other companion. Loghain could relate to that.

He brought his heavy sword down in an arc, ridding the sylvan of half its leg. With the creaking that sounded more like a roar, it tumbled to the ground where Elissa finished it thrusting both her sword and her dagger into its trunk with an angry outcry. The first enemy slain only meant they had the other, more formidable one, up against them. Loghain had never seen a sylvan such as this: it had to be truly ancient to have grown to its size and strength. As if that advantage was not enough, as soon as they jointly attacked it, the tree sent a buzzing, stinging swarm on them. It had been a bad idea to leave his helmet in camp, he thought, but only fleetingly: Elissa's armour was nowhere near as durable and protective as his. 

"Move away!" he ordered, holding his shield high up as a laughably inefficient defense, crouching and swinging his sword with his eyes half open for all the insects swarming around his face. He forgot she did not take orders. Not from him and not from anyone. She charged instead, becoming so fast one never knew where she would appear. She circled the sylvan, landing a stab here and a slash there, infuriating it with her speed and efficiency. She managed to evade most of the tree's lashes, but Loghain saw there was blood on her sleeve and cuts and scratches on her face. He growled and redoubled his efforts. The wounded mabari still gave all he could, biting at the roots. In a feat of either bravery or desperation, the dog lunged up and got hold of the sylvan's arm. He bit and did not let go, hanging in the air as the sylvan shook him to all sides. 

Loghain saw it as if time had slowed: the sylvan lifting its arm high with the obvious intention of smashing it against the ground. She saw it too, and she was right there in front of the tree, her bow suddenly in hand, loosing arrows at the branch holding her mabari.

"Dain, let go!" The dog, as well as everyone else, even Loghain himself, followed her orders. Albeit grouchily. As she rolled away and turned to Loghain, their eyes met, and hers widened as she darted towards him and pushed him away with all her not too great but well applied strength. Loghain gasped at the loss of air on impact and swore. _What was this reckless woman doing now?_ It became apparent soon enough, when the clawed arm of the sylvan wooshed inches above his uncovered head, only costing him a few long strands of dark hair. She had this infuriating need to save. Save everyone, even him. 

When he got to his feet, Elissa herself was restrained in the grasp of the tree's roots, stunned. Hurt. Loghain roared and put all his menace into the last few slashes. When the sylvan crashed to the ground, the woman cried out as one of its sharp branches fell on her leg. Loghain's sword flew to the ground as he rushed to free her. Dain whined, finally by her side. She grasped the dog and held him, squeezing her eyes and pressing her lips together not to cry in obvious pain. Loghain hauled the branch off her, assessing the severity of the wound. It was bad - her calf was lacerated, blood gushing out. She would be unable to walk. He cursed their carelessness for leaving their packs in camp - they had no medication with them, or even any clean cloth to bind it up. He cursed aloud and started unbuckling his breastplate. 

"What are you doing?" she uttered with difficulty, staring at him dumbfounded.

"What needs to be done," he barked back. As the armour clanged hitting the ground, he proceeded to pull at the shirt. Chilly wind dried the sweat off his back, making his skin prickle. Having examined the shirt and found the cleanest and driest part, he ripped it without a second thought, and knelt beside Elissa. "Hold here to close the wound, I'll bind it before you bleed out," he rasped angrily. He was angry at her, for being so heedless, and at himself, for allowing the Warden-Commander to come to harm. For a moment, she only stared at his bare chest, wide-eyed, but soon looked down, her lashes flattering, and did as she was bid. Did her cheeks just blush a little? Good. She probably felt ashamed for her unwise actions. Good. Blushing was better than getting pale. He was afraid she was losing too much blood. 

"We need to get you to camp. The mage will fix you up," he said, putting his now torn shirt on and leaving the armour plate to lie on the ground. He got down on one knee to pick her up.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, sounding shocked.

"Is that the only stupid question you have at your disposal at the moment? What's wrong with you, woman?! You're bleeding heavily, you can't walk, I'm going to carry you. Which part of that is unclear?" She held his gaze, defiant and not in the least intimidated by his yelling. It made Loghain feel slightly uneasy.

"There's no need to panic, it's not the worst wound I've ever received. I was in a pretty bad state when we killed the Archdemon, remember? And I survived just fine." He remembered. How could he forget? But right now the part that somehow scratched at his insides was that "we". Why she continued to refer to that feat as their joint success was beyond him. Yes, he had struck the killing blow, but everything else had been her doing. However much she insisted, he was unwilling to accept any of that glory. And yet, there was a part of him which revelled in hearing her say that "we".

"I'm not panicking. I'm just doing the sensible thing," he said calmly and picked her up, despite her protests. "Why did you do it? Why did you push me away from danger?" he asked. It was weird, awkward, looking at her from so close, while holding her in his arms.

"Huh! I call it even: a stupid question for a stupid question," she challenged. "Loghain, will you finally stop thinking I don't care if you live or die? If I wanted you dead, I've had ample opportunity. The Landsmeet was the first but not only. I don't. Want. You. Dead," she stressed each word. "I value you no less than my other friends and companions." He controlled his face not to betray any thought or emotion when she was too close to see it. He wondered in which group she classified him, or if there even was a group suited for him. He stood silent, finally averting his eyes from her direct glance. She sighed for some reason, looked away, and licked her dry lips. Bloody Void, they had not even brought any water.

"All right, you'll take me to camp, but first you need to search the sylvans." She intentionally avoided his eyes as he stared at her in utter disbelief. "This one was mind-bogglingly ancient, I'm sure we'll find something of great value. Such resources are not to be wasted. Especially with all the sacrifice I've made," she finally faced him with her last words, lifting her chin up. This woman was capable of truly infuriating him. And yet...

***

Elissa tried her best to control her breathing, but not letting her heart thump when it was nearly pressed against Loghain's chest was hard. She also tried not to think that only her soft leathers and the thin layer of his shirt separated their skin. She intended to focus on the job of applying pressure to the wound, and making sure the piece of ancient bark they had found in the sylvan's trunk did not fall off her. She was quite astounded Loghain had agreed to search for the loot. Did he feel guilty she had got injured? She had no wish to exploit his guilt if it was so, but she was not going to let something precious slip away. It was not the monetary worth of the loot that mattered to her, it was the discovery, the curiosity of something so ancient. She ran her fingers along the bark unusually smooth between the gnarls and knots. Master Wade might be able to craft something from it. 

They spent the journey back to camp in intermittent spells of silence and bickering. 

"We can stop for a bit," she suggested as he adjusted her body in his arms, carefully propping her against his chest as she remained in the uncomfortable for everyone position, half bent to keep squeezing the wound on her lifted leg. She felt almost surprised Loghain could be so gentle. Of course be could, she scolded herself, she knew the stories of what an amazing father he had been to Anora as a little girl.

"Do you need a stop?" he enquired gruffly, without altering either the speed or length of his paces.

"Not really, but if you need some rest." She knew it was a gaffe as soon as she had uttered it. He was no doubt strong enough to carry her, and even if he became tired, he would never admit it to her. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for his response. She simply tried to show him she cared. Only to fail yet again.

"You don't weigh a thing," he grumbled in response, and she felt the muscles in his arms and chest stiffen a little. She turned to one of her two favoured ways of handling a difficult or awkward situation: attack it, or laugh at it.

"Why does it not sound like a compliment from you?" she smiled.

"Because it's not," he smirked back. "You need to eat more."

"Hence the mushrooms?" she laughed playfully, but bit her tongue when he did not respond. True, she had lost weight in the last year, what with the Blight, rebuilding the Grey Wardens, and similar tiny little chores. But she felt well enough most of the time. Did he really think she was too thin? Did he worry about her health, or did he dislike thin women? All right, she had gone too far. She was clearly having an acute case of crazy thoughts, as Alistair used to call them. She missed him. But, unbelievable as it was, having Loghain in her company made her friend's absence feel less of a gaping hole.

Their arrival at camp was announced by Dain's urgent barking as he dashed towards Anders and started circling him, as if herding, as if the mage was a sheep and the mabari a sheepdog. Despite the fact none of them had any connection to sheep whatsoever - well, Dain at least had enjoyed a good chunk of a mutton leg off her plate in lovelier days of their lives - but the mabari achieved what he intended. The mage saw Elissa holding a crooked smile on her scratched face, her dark brown hair matted, and her hands covered with blood seeping from her leg. And all that while clinging to Loghain's nearly bare chest, tight in his arms. Anders gaped at them, but only for an instant, before his healing instincts kicked in and he showed Loghain where to put her down, the glow of healing magic already emanating from his palms.

Oghren had a more difficult time with the situation. The dwarf, who was stirring whatever he thought he was cooking in the pot and honestly cringing himself at the taste as he tried some, dropped his wooden spoon right in the what could, with a due degree of hope and imagination, be called a stew.

"What did you do to her?!" The dwarf's face was fast becoming a match for his red hair and beard, as he balled his fists in obvious rage.

"Are you insane, dwarf?!" Loghain swirled to face, or rather tower over Oghren, just as mad, if not more. " _I_ did to her?"

"What he did to me was carry me all the way here because I couldn't stand on my left leg," Elissa explained calmly, "which I believe means you, Oghren, owe Loghain an apology."

"I don't need his apology," Loghain cut off harshly. 

"Good. 'Cause you aren't gettin' any. What were you doing that you couldn't even protect her?" Elissa stilled and bit her lip: this might have been too much of a challenge on the dwarf's part. It could end badly. She met Ander's attentive eyes and lifted her brows in a silent question. He nodded.

She screamed. Not too loud, but dramatically enough for everyone's attention to turn to her. The worst thing was that she did not need to act too much, the wound was giving her enough real pain as it was. 

"Quick!" Anders played along, "Oghren, bring me some clean water. Loghain, come hold her." Elissa rounded her eyes at the healer, but he only shrugged, as if saying it was all he could improvise on such short notice. When Loghain approached, it was unclear where or how he was supposed to hold Elissa, so he cast flustered glances at her and Anders in turn. The mage finally let him out of his misery.

"Prop her up so she's half sitting on her side. As if reclining. It'll be easier for me to repair the muscle that way." She wondered if there was any truth in it, but as soon as she turned, with the help of Loghain's strong hands holding her firmly but carefully like she was a precious vase, Anders did have good access to the deep laceration in her calf. The water brought by Oghren was used to clean it up before the magic weaved its way into her body, straightening the cramped muscle, closing the flesh, and soothing the pulsating pain. She jerked involuntarily, letting out a small groan, and felt Loghain squeeze her shoulder in support. She gave him a weak appreciative smile and turned to Oghren who had been standing there staring at her, completely ignoring his pot-stirring duties.

"I could use some of that... hot food," she gave up on precise classifications. "Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering; sat a bit more up, much to the mage's vexation; and reached to Loghain's side, where a gunny sack was tied to his belt. "We brought mushrooms!" she announced. Maker knows why but she decided to grab the bag, leaned on Loghain even more, and felt his sharp intake of breath as he tensed when her hand grazed his hip bone. "Could you just..." she mumbled, turning a shade of crimson. Loghain kept his face, untied the sack and threw it to Oghren.

"Just throw them in at the end," he instructed their worst cook brusquely.

It was a strange day. But they got the ancient bark, and a few hours later she could walk with some help, and the stew did indeed taste better with mushrooms.

***

Back at the Vigil's Keep, Loghain was returning from a gruelling conversation with Seneschal Varel, whose primary function often seemed to irritate the Void out of people. Or it was just that Loghain was in a foul mood. He disagreed with some of the Seneschal's agenda for the Warden-Commander regarding the managing of the Arling of Amaranthine. Loghain knew well enough that there was no pleasing everyone, but he also remembered the conversation he and the then just a Warden, not yet a Hero of Ferelden, had had. He had tried to explain to her how in hard times, one life, a few lives - it's not that they did not matter - but could, and often should be sacrificed for the greater good. She had tried to storm off on him then, but stomped back and wagged her finger at him.

"You truly _are_ a Mac Tir. You are of the land, and the land is the only thing you care about: the dirt and the maps and the names attached. But you forget the people who live on that land. They matter. All of them. _They_ are what makes the land what it is." She had apologised later, him knowing each of his soldiers by name being the reason. Her initial accusation was not entirely untrue though, and he never forgot her words. He would try to not push his opinion this time. He knew the Warden-Commander was more than capable of making smart decisions. He was only wary she was about to make her own life more difficult.

As if to dissolve his worries, her laughter rang across the courtyard. She waved to the craftsmen as she left their workshop and turned towards Loghain, the traces of a smile still present in the tiny crinkles in the corners of her eyes, and her mouth twitching with amusement, and the shake of her head which sent her dark locks - left loose today - into a tumbling cascade down her shoulders. He liked seeing her hair that way - untamed.

"Loghain! I have amazing news! Remember the bark we found in the ancient sylvan?" Did she really just ask if he remembered? She still had a limp, a barely perceptible one, but he noticed, and each time he saw her it served as a reminder of his incompetence in keeping her safe. "Of course you do," she smiled apologetically at his silence. "It turned out to be heartwood. The wood of incredible properties, highly praised as crafting material by elves. Master Wade says he'll be able to make me a bow out of it!" Her eyes shone with excitement. "If I can provide the rest of the materials he needs, that is."

"I guess the heartwood was most difficult to acquire," Loghain offered as they strolled up the stairs, taking a walk along the upper battlements without really agreeing to. "What else is needed?"

"I have most among my possessions already, and some are really not hard to come by, but two things will be difficult: a flawless ruby, and catgut." He raised his brows, unsure if she was mocking him. At times her sense of humour left him baffled.

"Do you lack the money?"

"Well no, I don't think so. I don't know, actually. Never had a flawless ruby before, so I wouldn't know what its price is. But I was told it might not be easy to find one in the first place." He nodded.

"And catgut?" She stopped and gave him a look. The look.

"I'm not killing a cat." Oh. 

"I thought you like dogs," he smirked.

"You know I do," she gave him a small playful swat on the arm, but quickly retracted her hand and cleared her throat. "Doesn't mean I hate cats. Doesn't mean I'm about to go kill one to get its gut for a new bow."

"Hmm," he offered vaguely, not bothering to elaborate.

For the next fortnight the Warden Commander had her hands full, trying to save, and solve, and rebuild. He knew she made some enquiries about the ruby, but had no chance to take any action. He suspected she also felt reluctant to spend so much gold from the treasury on a bow for herself. It would be the money from her own pay, but she was never likely to splurge. He decided to take the matter into his own hands. He volunteered to take the donation of medicine to the Chantry in the city of Amaranthine. One person was enough to complete the job, and he was grateful for the absence of company on his journey.

Through enquiries of his own, he had a hunch about where he could procure the remaining ingredients for Elissa's heartwood bow. He could understand why she wanted it. Maker's breath, if he could, he would gladly have such a weapon himself. But it would be an equal, if not a bigger pleasure, to let her have one. She would put it to good use.

And so, the ex-teyrn, and ex-general turned to his even further and most roguish past. He did not intend to pay for one of the items. Catgut though, he would buy. Not that he was unable to kill one - he considered cats arrogant mewling creatures, but he believed Elissa would enjoy the bow more if no animals - especially those she considered cute - were harmed in its making. And he wanted her to enjoy it, so he found a string-harp maker, and made him a generous offer for the best catgut he had.

The final item made him spend hours tailing and watching the Amaranthine’s smugglers and bandits bringing in their loot. Loghain learnt precisely which traders received a delivery that day, and narrowed the list to two who were most likely to have what he needed. While waiting till closing time, he pondered if it was even proper stealing if one took from thieves. He snuck to the back door of a shop in a far corner of the market district said to be occupied by respectable merchants. It did not take him long to pick the lock, tie a scarf around his face and pull the hood low over his eyes. 

"Been a profitable day, I take it?" he rasped, startling the trader who quickly lost count of the coins he was arranging in neat piles in front of him. The man reached under the table, only to yelp with pain the next moment, when Loghain grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. 

"Please.Take it. Let me live." It only took a few moments of pressure to make him value his life more than his coin. Loghain tied the man's arms behind the back of the chair and stood across the table from him. 

"You can keep your money. And your life, if," he paused, pushing his hood slightly back, enough to reveal the icy look of his blue eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, over the garb of vague dark colour which turned him nearly invisible in the crowd. The man would not see his scowl, but he knew his stare had enough power to make people feel uncomfortable. Threatened. Afraid. He saw the telltales signs in the merchant’s face as he watched him in silence broken only by the man's panting. There was fear in his eyes. Loghain preferred it that way. Very few people never looked at him with that expression. Elissa Cousland was one of those. He preferred it that way as well. "If you can provide the merchandise I seek," he finally added. 

"Whatever you want," the trader made ridiculous movements with his head - as if shaking and nodding simultaneously. 

"A flawless ruby." 

"Sure! I'll give it to you, just untie my hands," the merchant nodded hurriedly, his eyes shooting to the side. Loghain scoffed and lifted a single brow, making his prisoner swallow hard. 

"All-all right, of course," the man licked his lips in apparent despair about having to reveal the location of - and thus say goodbye to - more treasure. "The smallest chest behind the counter. The key's in my pocket." The Warden retrieved and opened the said chest to find it full of gemstones. None of which was a flawless ruby. 

"You think you can play games with me," he growled dangerously. Whether it could be counted to his credit or not, the trader did not try to explain. 

"I-I-I'm sorry. I only have ordinary rubies. Take them. Please. I don't have a flawless one. I'm not lying." 

Loghain shook the contents of the chest, then landed it on the table with a smash. The merchant squeezed his eyes shut and pulled back, his face scrunching up.

"I really don't have it," he squealed. "Please, take all the rubies and emeralds."

"I am not interested in three ordinary rubies. Even less in emeralds. I need one flawless ruby, is all. Will you help me find it?" Loghain asked perfectly calmly, nearly politely. His new tone seemed to seep even more dread into the trader. 

"Yes! Yes, I know who'll have one. I'll tell you," he opened his eyes and nodded vigorously. Loghain smiled, although the man could not see it.

"You'll show me."

It was of course the merchant’s rival who had the right stone. The man not only readily helped Loghain locate the ruby inside the small store, but also slipped a few items into his own pockets, thinking Loghain did not notice. The trader went for his pockets when, before leaving, Loghain suddenly turned and pressed him against the wall, his forearm pushing at the man's throat. He misunderstood. Loghain only scoffed at what he hoped was not typical human nature. 

"You'll stop dealing with bandits and smugglers. All your shenanigans will be watched. Closely." He found some satisfaction not only in the success of his mission, but in the chosen methods as well.   
Master Wade, to Loghain's utter despair, crooned and gasped at the received materials in a hardly decent manner. He doubted the man was able to do it, but Loghain asked the craftsman - and his apprentice, whom he had more faith in - to keep the production of the heartwood bow secret until it was ready. And only then to present it to the Warden-Commander, after alerting himself. 

A little over a week on, Loghain was pacing the perimeter nervously. He had just been informed that the bow was complete, and the Warden-Commander would receive it today, probably at this very moment. He was uncertain why but he had chosen to escape from the craftsman's workshop for the duration of her visit, and now he cursed himself for being unable to see her reaction. The surprise in her large hazel eyes, the excitement in her smile. Those looked beautiful on her, and she did not often have reason for either. And he was missing all of that due to his own stupidity and cowardice. But, maybe it was only common sense. What did he have to offer her after all? Nothing. Nothing but himself, who was a tangled mess even himself was often unwilling to deal with. But she did smile in his presence. Although she smiled at most people. He cursed again, realising he was all of a sudden walking across the courtyard, dangerously close to Wade's territory. She was not there, however. His heart sank. It was probably for the best. There was not much for him to expect in the life remaining to him: battles - hopefully won - before he found himself surrounded by darkspawn, the call of the taint consuming him. 

"Why so grim?" He halted at the sound of her voice. 

"Warden-Commander," he inclined his head. 

"Are you alright?" her smile was tainted with worry lines across her forehead. He exhaled slowly.

"Yes. Better already. You... have a new bow?" he pointed at what she was gripping in her right hand. 

"Yes!" her laughter scattered across the courtyard, echoing through the emptiness in Loghain's soul, becoming its sole inhabitant. He cracked a small smile at her thrill. "Master Wade told me one of my companions brought him the missing materials, but I have no idea who or when or how," she moved her hands agitatedly, admiring the bow which indeed looked the part. 

"I hope they were satisfactory," he croaked, clearing his throat.

"You?" He could not say what got to him more - her surprise at him being the one responsible, or her subsequent joy. "Thank you!" She closed the distance between them in half a heartbeat and gave him a quick squeeze of an embrace, blushing when she retreated. "It looks amazing, and Master Wade promises fitting performance." She paused, as if considering a sudden idea. "Would you like to come with me to test it? I guess bows are not of much interest to you, but... would you?" 

"I... You are mistaken, in fact. I do have an interest, and understanding of a bow and arrows. I would appreciate seeing this one in action." 

"How come I know nothing about that? I've never seen you shoot a bow. Well, a crossbow, yes, rarely, but I was certain a sword and shield were your weapons of preference." He followed as she headed towards the main gates, bouncing in anticipation.

"True now, but when I was young I was an archer first and foremost. When my father and I lived in the wilds, it was a bow and arrow that brought food to our table and guarded us against the Orlesians." Elissa's slight cringe told him he still had no control over his voice when saying that word. 

"Do you still hate them?" she asked with genuine interest. He sighed, bitter but calm.

"I'm not sure that word applies to that feeling anymore. But I haven't forgotten everything they've done. To my family, to my land. I don't know if I could look at an Orlesian without those images just popping up in my head."

"Oh. Good," she said barely audibly, as if only thinking aloud. It was a peculiar reaction.

"Not sure it's good," he smirked, searching her face for an answer. She blushed and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't plan to tell you. But they wanted to transfer you to Montsimmard to serve with the Orlesian Wardens, and I..." she avoided his gaze, staring intently at her feet, "I used my influence to keep you... in Vigil's Keep." She licked her lips as she walked on, looking straight ahead now. He stopped her with an uncharacteristic gesture of grasping her arm. 

"When was that?" Of all the questions, of all the whys and hows, he blurted out that.

"A few months back." She finally looked him in the face. "I hope you're not angry. That I did it, I mean. And that I didn't tell you." His eyebrows raised in shock and disbelief, he could only shake his head. She had saved him from working with Orlesians. From living in Orlais. It would have been worse than death to him. 

"Shall we?" she asked tentatively, and he looked around and saw they had reached the shooting range. Or rather the secluded clearing in the nearby forest he knew she often used as her private shooting range. Or just a place to be alone, away from the weight that constantly lay on her shoulders. She had put up a few dummies, arranged some stones in a circle for making fire, and set fallen logs around to have something to sit on. 

"Of course," he said, as if in a haze, and started walking away from her line of fire. This time, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"Here," she extended her hand with the bow in it towards him, smiling uncharacteristically shily. "I want you to take the first shot. And tell me your expert opinion." 

"Me?"

"Come on!" She shoved the bow into his hand and slung the full quill over his shoulder. He snickered: her usual self was back.

His left hand closed around the grip of the intricately shaped bow: Master Wade had managed to work the bends and gnarls of the heartwood into the sharp thorns, which would allow the archer to wield it even in a surprise melee attack if need be. 

"Looks like impressive craftsmanship so far," he turned the bow from side to side, testing its balance, before reaching for an arrow and nocking it. He drew back, pulling the string until it nearly touched his cheek, lightly holding the arrow with three fingers, looking straight down the spine of the arrow. "What do you want me to hit?" He was confident enough to turn from aiming to looking at Elissa. 

"Oh! Is it to be a challenge then?" She grinned, biting her lower lip. The gesture somehow made him weak at the knees and he had to adjust his stance.

"If you wish." He put all his nonchalance into his response. "Should it to be a test of precision? Speed? Or both?" 

"Both," she answered immediately. He chuckled, unseen by Elissa, at her desire to have it all. He wondered if she could best him.

"The competition is on then. You have six dummies, so six shots. The fastest and closest to the eyes wins?" 

"Agreed," she offered readily. "On three?" He nodded, focusing on each aim in turn. "One, two, three!" He let the arrows loose in quick enough succession for someone who had not practiced archery in a long time. Although he was quite certain he would not win the speed challenge, his accuracy was quite promising: all the arrows were sticking out of dummies' heads at least. 

"Not bad!" she exclaimed, seeming genuinely impressed. "Not good enough though," she amended the next moment, challenging him mockingly as she grasped the bow and arrows from his hands. 

"Let's see if you can do better," he smiled at her openly - a rare occurrence. "What's the prize, by the way, Warden-Commander?" 

"The loser does whatever the winner pleases," she laughed daringly, assuming the shooting stance with practiced ease. He cleared his throat. He should have asked before he attempted to shoot. 

"Deal," he said hoarsely. She took a few moments to get acquainted with the bow, pointing the arrowhead at each target. Although all arrows looked the same, it was easy to see which ones were shot by her: four dummies had an arrow sticking out of their would-be left eye, and two had one in the spot which would be right between the eyes were it a living person. He breathed heavily. Of course she won. What else did he expect? 

"Congratulations," he bowed his head slightly at her approach," "you got yourself a great bow." He simply could not resist it. She only laughed at his provocation. He noticed she was panting with excitement.

"Thank you," she curtseyed mockingly, "I shall alert Master Wade of your exceptionally generous praise."

"You are an incredible..." woman, he thought, "archer. You deserve all the praise." She froze as she was putting the bow and quill on the ground only two paces away from him. When she faced him, her stare was intense as he had seen it in battle before, but there was something else to her expression now, something he found hard to decrypt. She got to her feet, her chest heaving with each breath, and in a flash she was right next to him, grasping the sword harness across his chest to bring him closer, and crashed her lips onto his. He swayed on impact, and lifted his arms, as if unwilling to be accused of acting inappropriately, when in truth he wanted nothing more that to press her slim body against his. But he allowed his lips to meet hers, to taste the sweetness, as if she had just eaten an apple. He could not control the groan of pleasure and torture combined as he returned the kiss, as his lips parted and he felt the tip of her tongue, exploring. He gave in to it, even still holding his arms in the air. 

When they parted, her palms remained on his chest, her eyes searching his face as both panted. 

"But..." he swallowed hard, "you won."

"And I got exactly what I wanted," she smiled. "Well, not everything I wanted." Her intense stare glided from his eyes to his mouth. He dared lift his hand to cup her cheek, dreading she would jerk back in indignation. But she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, as if she was as starved for his love as he was for hers. Love? The thought startled Loghain. 

"Elissa," he rasped, not knowing how to word the question. 

"Loghain, don't stop. Please." It was enough to undo him. All the passion that had been caged, all the feelings he had not even admitted to himself, rushed out as his mouth found hers, willing, ready. As his hand pressed at the small of her back, and she arched and leaned into him, pliant, moaning. He was shocked by the assault on his senses that Elissa was: her body so taut under his wandering hands, her lips so soft, her breath so hot.

The layers of leather and linen separating them felt offensive, and loath to break the kiss, they started fumbling with each other's clasps and buckles, which only ended in frustration. Elissa gave a preciously offended grunt as she failed to undo his armour. 

"It'll be faster if each of us does it themselves," Loghain pressed his forehead against hers as they shared a laugh. They did make quick work of their clothes, stealing kisses every now and then, like impatient youngsters. And he was impatient. But not enough not to pause at the sight of Elissa's nudity. She was not ashamed of it, smiling at him invitingly, letting him appreciate the slight swell of her hips and her pert breasts which looked smaller when bound under her armour. 

"You are beautiful," he said, looking deep into her eyes. She came up to him, and pulled at his shirt which was the last thing separating their bodies. 

"So are you," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes, and tracing kisses along his neck and collarbone, running her fingers through his chest hair, kissing an old scar between his ribs. He threw his head back and groaned in unrestricted pleasure. Spurred on by his evident approval, she placed kisses lower, across his stomach, his hips. He hissed as his arousal throbbed, touching her neck. He opened his eyes and looked down. She knelt in front of him, and smiled, before taking him in her mouth. 

All the muscles in his back and legs tensed with the explosion of sensations as her tongue swirled around his tip, then ran along the length of his shaft. She sucked, slowly bobbing her head, and he could not believe she was enjoying it as much as he was, but she certainly looked it. Her eyes closed, her moans reverberated against his cock in her mouth and sent shivers down his spine. It felt incredible, he had not enjoyed like this for years, but he could not let go of the nagging desire to please her. To taste her. To fill her. To have her writhe underneath him and moan his name as she came undone. 

"Elissa," he whispered weakly, going down on his knees by her side, "you are wonderful and amazing. I never expected you to be... like you are," his voice was near a breaking point when she silenced him with a kiss. He took control by deepening it, and lowering her to the ground gently, tenderly even. He removed her arms from his neck and stretched them above her head, holding them in place gently while still exploring her mouth. She appeared to enjoy it, stretching her body and attempting to rub her legs together. He denied her the pressure she sought, only to shower her whole body with attention. He kissed, licked, and caressed, his stiff cock twitching at her delightful moans. He pinched her breasts lightly, exploring, learning her preferences, and discovered she loved it when she bucked towards him in response to her nipples stiffening between his fingers. She showed him where she wanted him, shamelessly spreading her legs, giving him a tantalising glimpse of her core, already glistening. 

She bucked again when his fingertips ran through the dark curls on her mound, before he even reached her most sensitive spots. He brought his face down and inhaled the scent of her arousal, spiralling into the aching desire, the need to be inside her. But first he kissed her. And she gasped. His tongue drew circles around her clit, and his finger slipped inside her soaking heat. And he felt her constrict against it. 

"Loghain," she gasped, "I want you inside me." 

"I want nothing more," he agreed, shifting up to kiss her on her mouth, to see her writhe at the taste of herself on his lips. He bundled some of their clothes and placed them under her pert bottom, kneading it in passing.

The time could have stopped, or rushed by at double the speed, he would not care. The moment his length was sheathed inside her, no one, nothing else existed. He pushed in and just held them both there, in anticipation, completely still. And then he thrust, once, twice, so slowly he was torturing himself with the intensity of that pleasure. But as soon as he started, it was impossible to hold back, and each next thrust came faster, and harder, until he was pounding into her with abandon. Her breasts bounced, and she squeezed them as her own pleasure grew. Her hands reached for his stomach, for the trail of dark hair running towards his cock buried deep inside her, and as he groaned under her touch she realised she hit a sensitive spot. She rubbed her palm at his pelvis and, taken by the sensation, he picked up the speed even more, shifted his angle, and felt her tense and heard her gasp just before she let her peak be heard. She opened her eyes and met his, and it only took a few more thrusts until his climax overwhelmed him. 

They lay naked on an irregular, fairly uncomfortable pile of their clothes and leaves and grass, clasped in each other's arms, silent. Elissa stroked his arm which hugged her across her chest. The silence was not uncomfortable, but Loghain could not resist.

"So...did you get everything you wanted?" he enquired with a hopeful smile. Her answer was not what he had hoped for.

"Yes and no. I don't know, rather." She faced him, propped on her forearms, a smile on her radiant face. 

"You don't know?" His confusion was apparent, but she kept on smiling as if everything was going to be all right. As if everything was. She nodded. 

"I did want what I got," she admitted with a cheeky little graze of her teeth on his shoulder. "But what I truly want is you. Just you and all of you." She watched him, waiting for his response, her apprehension and hope both obvious in the uncertain bite on her lip. He only made her wait with an answer because he needed to swallow the stupid lump in his throat.

"You have me."


End file.
